<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JL蝙/蝙蝠家】咖啡瘾 by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321275">【JL蝙/蝙蝠家】咖啡瘾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>甜文合集 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JL蝙友情以上，外加蝙蝠家亲情向。<br/>Summary：众所周知，咖啡有极强的成瘾性（bushi。</p><p>2020.6.10首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Bruce Wayne, JL蝙, Justice League &amp; Bruce Wayne, 蝙蝠家 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>甜文合集 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JL蝙/蝙蝠家】咖啡瘾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>啊，魔法，万能的魔法，邪恶的魔法，考验“友情”的魔法。<br/>
除了去外星出任务的荣恩和莎耶拉，余下正义联盟的四个元老成员，一群人壮得一个顶俩，把瞭望塔会议室的大门堵得严严实实，显得被关在屋里的魔法外援扎塔娜弱小、可怜、又无助。<br/>
“我说，我们是不是应该留他自己待着？”联盟的良心巴里咕咚咽了一下口水，艰难地提议。<br/>
被大胸肌闪瞎了眼的扎塔娜矜持地点头。<br/>
但是没有人动。<br/>
身为世界道德标杆的超人也挣扎了一下，“别堵在这里了，等他恢复会生气的。”他就近拉了一把哈尔。<br/>
此时绿灯的意志力无比坚定，“没事，最多被骂一顿，我们又不是没被骂过。”他做了一个深呼吸，“呼，我从来没见过这么香的咖啡——像是硝烟玫瑰，又有烈酒一样醇厚的尾调。”<br/>
“你是怎么闻出那么多味道的？”戴安娜也是微微仰头半眯着眼，“明明只是很简洁的甜蜜与清爽——哦对，冰摩卡！就是这个，那是我喝过最好喝的饮品！”<br/>
“哦，公主，你见识过的美食太少了。”哈尔咋了下舌，“下次联盟团建我应该提议老蝙蝠带我们去美食城，免得你被自己的想象力局限住。”<br/>
“美食是尝不完的，只要有一个最爱就够了。”巴里说，“我还是觉得阿福调的咖啡是我喝过最棒的——茶香与咖啡因的完美融合！”<br/>
超人也陷进争论中，“阿福可不止会泡一种咖啡，你该试试那种日常加牛奶的，口感温柔却不会盖过本质的微苦，非常值得回味。”<br/>
“等等，老蝙蝠会放你们去‘他的’哥谭喝咖啡？！”哈尔惊讶得拔开视线，转向了超人和闪电侠。<br/>
戴安娜侧头拍了拍他的肩膀，“下次你摘下戒指去找布鲁斯，他也会请你进庄园享受一顿小甜饼的——顺便一说，阿福的手艺真的一绝。”<br/>
哈尔一脸被抛弃了的委屈。<br/>
“嘿嘿，伙计们！”扎塔娜见势不妙拍了拍手，“或许你们可以去别的地方讨论，例如真正的咖啡店？魔法会诱惑你们，我建议不要继续呆在这里。”<br/>
“放松，我们能控制好自己——”哈尔重新扬起自信的微笑，“我们就只在这闻闻。”<br/>
但是戴安娜立刻上前打脸，“小扎，我记得你刚才说，我们只要保证他24小时之内不被喝完就可以？”<br/>
众人刚刚完全被美味蒙蔽了的脑子终于转动起来，把魔法援助说过的话又拽出来反应了一遍，一时间，炯炯有神的目光照亮了整个会议室。<br/>
看，你们已经被影响了。扎塔娜瞄了一眼神奇女侠抚摸套索的右手，老老实实地点了点头。<br/>
“欧耶！”<br/>
众人一声欢呼，却紧接着就撞上了扎塔娜的魔法护罩，“你们退后！那些咖啡根本就不够你们分！谁都不准喝！”<br/>
“噢，小扎，那里有一咖啡机呢，我就只喝一口！”巴里恳求地趴在护罩上。<br/>
背后三个人跟着疯狂点头。<br/>
扎塔娜在四倍的颜值暴击下坚定不移，“不行！”<br/>
“别说你没闻到香气——谁都知道你们私交很深！”真言套索的主人有一双犀利的眼睛。<br/>
“我们会克制的，就尝一口，只要不喝完，B就不会有事的！”超人开始准备普利策奖预备役的长篇大论。<br/>
但在感情问题上显然哈尔的经验更丰富，“想想看，小扎，我们可以互相监督，大家都能尝一点，但如果你坚持把我们赶出去——24小时可没多久。”<br/>
扎塔娜最后的一点清醒摇摇欲坠。<br/>
巴里用眼神发射了可爱射线，“求你了——”<br/>
“只能喝一口！”扎塔娜对自己强调。<br/>
一个杯子被强行塞到她手里，“淡定，蝙蝠侠永远有最多的存货。”戴安娜心满意足地依在机器边，“这里面起码能再来这么多杯。”<br/>
现在，所有人都沉浸在一小口一小口的回味里了。<br/>
可惜美好的时光总是短暂的，从每人一口到每人一杯，在场各位的超人之胃依然没有满足。他们对视一眼，一起看向了还剩一半的咖啡机。<br/>
“你们想都别想！”会议室的大门突然被炸得粉碎，两个人忿忿地挡在了咖啡机前。</p><p>让我们把时间线倒推到此前不久，韦恩庄园。<br/>
蝙蝠侠战斗结束后与罗宾的对话戛然而止，达米安不满于超人支支吾吾的“B会没事的，我保证”，打算黑进瞭望塔检查一下那群外星人把他父亲怎么了，但因为蝙蝠侠刚升级过防火墙，未果——我父亲真棒——他耐心等待了五分钟，然后礼貌地求助了德雷克。<br/>
“你这还真是礼貌啊！”提姆德雷克，AKA红罗宾，现任少年泰坦智囊，又一次被他全家最矮的弟弟提醒了自己全家体术最弱的事实。<br/>
“我才不是最矮的！我以后起码比格雷森高！”达米安读懂了提姆的蝙蝠脑电波，立刻像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳着脚反驳。<br/>
突然被cue的迪克不可置信，“小D，我对你那么好，你居然这么对我！天啊，我太伤心了！”<br/>
“闭嘴，迪基鸟！你再干嚎我就把你丢出去！”杰森给了他一手肘。<br/>
迪克不甘心，“小翅膀——”<br/>
“闭嘴！你们两个都可以滚出蝙蝠洞了！”达米安回身大喊，“我只叫了德雷克，为什么你们两个讨厌鬼也会跟过来？”<br/>
“别这样，小D，我们也都很关心布鲁斯。”迪克退后一步，试图讲道理。<br/>
杰森觉得可以直接刚，“我想什么时候来就什么时候来。”<br/>
提姆淡定地接了一句，“你来的时间还短，不够了解我们互相留监听器的家族传统。”然后在恶魔崽子彻底发飙之前打开了瞭望塔的监控。<br/>
“……”达米安看看蝙蝠电脑，又看看德雷克，最后不甘心地闭嘴看监控了。<br/>
“……这可真是一个恶毒的魔法。”扎塔娜的声音从中传出，“它让受害者变成最常接触的食物，对有深刻感情牵绊的人散发无法抗拒的香气，相当于把刀子递到了你最爱之人的手上，魔法会诱使他挥下去。”<br/>
“那我们是不是应该把老蝙蝠弄出来放进真空？”绿灯侠在咖啡机旁具象了一个机器预备，“万一挥发掉一部分，他变回来的时候会不会缺个角什么的？”他一手放在耳边立起食指。<br/>
“不必，我们只要保证他24小时之内不被喝完就行，期间的减损不会对他造成任何伤害。”扎塔娜让大家安下了心。<br/>
“蝙蝠侠——被魔法变成了咖啡？”提姆表情有些莫名，“他最常接触的不是小甜饼吗？他还总禁止我喝咖啡。”<br/>
迪克轻哼一声，“他还曾经提醒我做好保险措施呢——无意冒犯，小D。”<br/>
就在四只小鸟以为这只是一次普普通通的魔法袭击，打算各回各家时，监控里的情况突然急转而下。从几个联盟成员拒绝离场，到最后的希望扎塔娜放弃抵抗，小鸟们看着屏幕中众人涣散的瞳孔，心里咯噔一声。<br/>
“不！都离我父亲远点！”达米安拍着操控台大喊。<br/>
杰森克制自己摸枪的冲动，开始理智思考对付超人类的后备计划。<br/>
提姆切换画面联络少年泰坦打算搞叛逆，但迪克阻止了他，“提姆，你黑一下布鲁斯的档案，把他给正义联盟列的后备计划调出来。我有瞭望塔的权限，小翅膀和小D跟我上去救布鲁斯——”他说着回过头，看见两人杀气腾腾的眼睛，顿了一下，“我还是自己上去吧。”<br/>
“门都没有，格雷森！那是我父亲！”达米安气势汹汹。<br/>
杰森看看头疼的迪克，退了一步，“你们去就够了，接一个老蝙蝠没必要兴师动众。”<br/>
“小翅膀——”<br/>
“我找到了！”被叫出了一身鸡皮疙瘩的提姆连忙把文件传给迪克，“你们快去！那边一杯快喝完了！”<br/>
啊，世界清静。<br/>
提姆转过来看向杰森，“这就要走？不怕夜翼和罗宾把蝙蝠侠给喝了？”<br/>
“他们两个有分寸，”杰森停住脚，低笑一声，“恶魔崽子估计会把老头子锁在保险柜里不让碰。”<br/>
“所以你也不想看看自己和蝙蝠侠羁绊有多深？”提姆干脆把话说开。<br/>
“我知道老头子的感情，”杰森回过头，“你也不必怀疑——他爱每一个家人，只不过比不上他爱哥谭罢了。”他放弃逃回安全屋，靠上了操作台。</p><p>裹挟着一股异香，迪克和达米安把瞭望塔的咖啡机拆回家了。<br/>
“这本来就是我的，拿回来怎么了！”达米安迎着大小红的目光瞪眼，紧接着回头命令迪克，“快去找个保险柜！”<br/>
“咳。”提姆调整了一下表情，“罗宾，这里没有能装下咖啡机的保险柜，而且你要考虑蝙蝠侠恢复之后怎么出来。”<br/>
达米安纠结了一下，一手紧抓着咖啡机不放，一手不耐地挥了挥，“那你们可以走人了，父亲有我守着。”<br/>
迪克努力安抚恶魔崽子，“小D，你先放手。这么晚了，你应该上楼睡觉。”<br/>
“我不——”<br/>
“你应该去休息了，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德从管家秘密通道中突然出现，“并且迪克少爷、杰森少爷、提姆少爷，你们都应该睡下了，你们的房间一直原样等待主人入住。”<br/>
杰森站直身，“阿尔弗雷德——”<br/>
“最后一句话就是对你说的，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德整个人都散发着食物链顶端的威压，“您的教养不该让一个老人家担心失望。”<br/>
提姆看着正在悄悄把咖啡机往楼上搬的达米安，“那布鲁斯怎么办？”<br/>
达米安挡在咖啡机前不肯让步，“我是绝对不会和他们几个睡在一起的！”<br/>
“好像我们愿意和你睡在一起似的。”杰森有点烦躁，“既然没事我就该回——”他在老管家的目光中渐渐消音。<br/>
“你们任何人都不能抱着咖啡机睡，”阿尔弗雷德咨询扎塔娜后取来几个瓶子，“拿着一个马上去自己的卧室休息，别让我发现有人偷偷跑去厨房。”<br/>
终于学会了分身术的蝙蝠侠第一次也是唯一一次使用神技就是陪儿子睡觉——但他好歹合理合法地被阿福放进厨房了不是吗？可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p>迪克的房间。<br/>
迪克原本对这个魔法不屑一顾——想要对他产生诱惑起码要来一包麦片才行，咖啡？他又不是提姆。忙活了一晚上的迪克就这样把瓶子端端正正地摆在床头，然后在难得干净整洁的房间内进入了梦乡。<br/>
结果被饿醒了。<br/>
啊，我以前怎么没觉得干吃麦片有点单调？迪克控制着视线躲开床头柜。牛奶在厨房。但是阿福不让我去厨房。我觉得咖啡泡麦片也可以一试啊。<br/>
不行！迪克把伸向小瓶子的手抽回来。想想你刚刚坑完的正联，布鲁斯回来肯定是要增加训练量的！<br/>
杰森的房间。<br/>
啧，我今天晚上就不应该来。杰森坐在床边盯着小瓶子睡不着。老头子现在有意识吗？他在哪个瓶子里？——反正不在这个。<br/>
杰森在瓶口轻轻舔了一口。<br/>
扎塔娜肯定弄错了，老蝙蝠怎么可能这么甜！<br/>
感觉受了欺骗的杰森把瓶子放得远远的，躲进了被子里。<br/>
提姆的房间。<br/>
我怀疑这魔法就是在针对我。提姆为了转移注意力开始排查房间里的监听器。<br/>
达米安的房间。<br/>
达米安在摸黑给瓶子周围布置陷阱保护父亲。<br/>
如果不能放进保险柜，那就把整个屋子变成保险柜。放心吧，父亲！</p><p>第二天。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德面对四双黑眼圈非常生气，并且给了影响孩子们睡觉的布鲁斯双倍的蔬菜汁，“这次事故让我深深认识到了自身的失职，我保证以后再有这种情况，一定会让您变成健康一点的东西。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>桶真的好帅好帅好帅！从性格到作风，从发色瞳色到制服，全都戳我！老蝙蝠真的好会，我也想养一只又凶又甜的小鸟啊！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>